To Give a Life
by trillion42
Summary: To give a life, you must take a life. Merlin knows that. WARNING: character death. Post an AU season five.


**A/N: Quick little Author's note here. This is probably not my best work and the plot bunnies made me do it. Okay, that's it. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Character death.**

* * *

To give a life, you must take a life.

Merlin knew this. He had a week before it took effect. One week to say goodbye. One week to apologize. One week to live.

But he did nothing, just acted as normal, knowing the world would not stop when his heart did. Life went on, nothing happened. Until seven days after he cast the spell.

To give a life, you must take a life.

* * *

"You're dismissed," Arthur said. Merlin just nodded and quietly left. He knew it was time.

Gwen had three miscarriages, and her chances of conceiving were not good. She blamed herself and sunk into a form of depression. Arthur tried consoling her, but there was no avail. The king had put on a strong face, but Merlin could see his despair. And Camelot needed an heir.

That's why Merlin, loyal 'til the end, did it. He couldn't stand to see his friends in distress. Besides, he had reasoned, Arthur's king, Gwen's queen, Morgana and Mordred are gone, and there's peace in Albion. No one needed him anymore.

Merlin walked into the physician's chambers, glad to find that Gauis had left to take care of a very sick town child and probably wouldn't be back until morning. The warlock didn't want the old man to watch him die.

A small flash of pain erupted in Merlin's side. He smiled. "That all you got, Death?"

More pain came. He sunk to the floor, smile still wide and defiant as ever. He began shaking and his mouth started to foam. He couldn't feel the floor under him. He couldn't feel anything. Any breaths he made were harsh, faint, and very forced. He couldn't see.

Yet, he still smiled.

* * *

_Arthur had walked to Gauis', hoping to inform the physician and Merlin of the good news. Gwen was pregnant, and Camelot would soon have an heir. He had tried not to think about the past miscarriages. _

"_Gauis, Merlin," he called out as he entered the room. His face hurt from smiling too much. The room looked empty, so he tried Merlin's room, knocking on the door. All he heard was faint noises. "I know you're in there Merlin!"_

_There was no answer. Arthur rolled his eyes and walked in, as Merlin often did to him. He was about to come up with some snarky comment, but it got caught in his throat. He dropped to his knees by his closest friend._

"_Merlin," he mumbled and the warlock's eyes flashed open, confused and glazed. There was a smile on his face. "Merlin, what happened?"_

_Merlin took a shaky breath. "Gwen's pregnant."_

_Arthur nodded, horrified at how cold his manservant seemed. "Merlin, what happened?!"_

"_Nothing," Merlin replied, still smiling. He breathing became quiet._

"_Merlin!" Arthur screamed._

"_Arthur," whispered Merlin. The king bent down, so he could hear him better. "Don't be a prat when I'm gone."_

"_You're not dying," Arthur said, voice constricted. "You're not leaving me here."_

"_You know I never do as I'm told," the warlock breathed out with a shaky and faint laugh. _

"_What happened? Who did this to you?"_

_Merlin smiled. "To give a life, you must take a life."_

_Then he was gone._

Arthur tried shaking off the memory. He should be happy; his son had just been born a few hours ago. But he couldn't. The child was why Merlin died. He would love the baby though, so his closest friend would not have died in vain.

Arthur had never been the same after that day. He rarely smiled. He looked so lost. He felt empty. And he never got another servant. On that day, he not only lost Merlin, but a part of himself as well.

"Sire," said Gauis, walking into the room. "I have checked over your son and he seems perfectly healthy. Would you like to see him now?"

Arthur nodded and followed the old man to Guinevere's chambers. There, he found his wife, still a little shaken from giving birth, a small bundle of blankets in her arms. She smiled at him as he came near and placed their newborn son in his arms.

"We should start thinking of names," she said, voice exhausted. "I had a few in mind."

Arthur looked at his baby and wondered. Many names crossed his mind. He was about to answer, when the child yawned and opened its eyes.

"Merlin," he answered, instead of what he was about to say, and Gwen nodded, eyes filled with emotion. She had missed the warlock greatly too.

"Merlin," she comfirmed.

The next day, Prince Merlin Pendragon was presented to the crowds. He had Arthur's blonde hair and Guinevere's dark skin. But his eyes were like no one else's.

He had the blue eyes of Merlin, the servant, the warlock, the protector, the friend, the one who gave his life. When a person gives their life, they don't disappear; they leave their essence on the life they gave.

To give a life, you must take a life.


End file.
